The present invention relates to improved water walker devices which are individually adapted to be attached to the feet of a prospective user in order to support the user when in the water and concurrently allow the user to propel himself along the surface of the water while in a standing position. More specifically, the present invention is directed to improvements in certain of the types of water walkers described in my co-pending application Ser. No. 792,571.
As noted in my co-pending application Ser. No. 792,571, numerous devices have been previously developed for enabling individuals to walk on water, but many of these devices have been insufficiently stable or mobile for satisfactory use. In addition, even the devices which have had a reasonable amount of stability often have suffered from the problem of rear slippage, i.e., the slipping backward of the most forward walker as the rear walker is moved forward by the user. Indeed, such slippage, in addition to seriously retarding the forward movement of the user, in fact creates an inherent instability in the operation of the walkers.
In my co-pending application Ser. No. 792,571 I have shown water walkers which are not only quite stable and easy to steer, but also enable the user to walk on and/or step over objects floating in the water (or surmount such obstacles as sand bars or logs) without causing damage to the water walker. The water walkers are also constructed to be, among other things, subject to much less rearward slippage as compared to the water walkers of the prior art.
I have now discovered, however, that my water walkers can be made even more stable and subject to even less rearward slippage than can be achieved in accordance with the invention disclosed in my co-pending application, i.e., by utilizing certain structural modifications as will be presently described.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved water walker apparatus for enabling an individual to more easily walk on water with a greater degree of stability, and with less rearward slippage, than can be achieved in prior art devices.